A Big Birthday Surprise
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Mickey's birthday is coming up and Minnie wants to get him something, but she doesn't know what. But then she gets an idea for a big gift to give him. Can she find it in time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. I also don't own Chevrolet or anything related to it. Except several die-cast Chevy trucks. :) And I don't own the country group Alabama or anything related to them either.

Author's Note: Welcome to my eight Disney fanfic. (Nine if you include my Kingdom Hearts fic.) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile to see how old I see the characters as. This is my little birthday story for Mickey, since he celebrates his 80th anniversary on November 18th. This is my little salute to Mickey, as well as Minnie. Since it's also their 80th anniversary together. The setting is early November, and follows through to the 18th. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you want.

P.S.: Happy birthday, Mickey! Happy birthday, Mickey and Minnie! And happy anniversary, Mickey and Minnie!. Here's to another wonderful 80 years.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A BIG BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

It was November 2nd. Mickey and Minnie Mouse were sitting in Mickey's living room organizing some of his photo albums. They had came back from their date and had dinner together at his house. While relaxing on the couch, they decided to go through some of his photo albums. He had recently had his new pictures developed and she was helping him put them in the albums.

"Thanks again for helping me, Minnie. I really appreciate it," Mickey smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey. You helped me organize my photo albums before. And besides, I wanted to," she smiled back, gently brushing her side against his. "And it's fun going through these old photos together. Looking back at all the memories..." she added with a smile.

"Yeah, it is fun," he replied.

They were sitting side-by-side on his couch, and each had an album lying on the coffee table. As they went through the pictures, Minnie tried to hint to Mickey about his birthday.

"You know, Mickey... You're birthday is coming up soon. Anything in particular you'd like to have?" she hinted. It was already the 2nd of the month, and she had no idea what to get him. She had ran over different ideas but none of them seemed to fit or he rejected it. She had hinted a few times, but he didn't mention anything and she was getting desperate.

"No. I don't need anything," he replied simply.

"Come on," she persisted. "There must be something you'd like to have."

"No, that's okay." Minnie really wanted to get Mickey something but he didn't mention anything. And the young brunette was getting desperate.

"C'mon, Mickey. I really want to get you something for your birthday. Isn't there SOMETHING you'd like to have? Anything?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Minnie."

"I want to. It's your birthday. I want to get you something." Mickey turned fully to her on the couch and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her close to him, as he raised his free hand up to her cheek and cupped it. He smiled lovingly into her brown eyes with his own.

"I don't need anything for my birthday, Minnie. I already have the BEST birthday present I could ever have... You. As long as you're happy and I can spend my birthday with you, that's all I need. You're all I want for my birthday, Minnie." She felt every ounce of her body, heart and soul just melt in his arm at his soft touch and tender words.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed softly and happily as she wrapped her arms around his chest and nestled her cheek onto his shoulder as she embraced him tightly. He moved his other arm around her back and began to stroke his hand up and down her back.

"That's so sweet," she uttered. She pulled back a little and placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But it's true," he smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others eyes and smiles.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled. They leaned close and touched their noses together. They pulled back and smiled.

"Come on. Let's finish these albums," he said.

"Gotcha," she replied. "But I still want to get you something," she grinned firmly. He just let out a soft chuckle and smiled, then they continued to organize the albums. As they did, they would talk about the different pictures they would come across. After they finished putting in the new pictures, they started going through some of the old albums. They each sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the couch as they went over the pictures together. Both were having a grand time together.

Suddenly, as if the idea was given to her, Minnie spotted a picture of Mickey's grandfather standing next to his truck: A 1983 Chevy Silverado straight bed. It was red and white.

"That's your grandfathers old truck, isn't it?" she asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yep. He loved that 'ol truck. He bought it new back then," Mickey answered.

"He sold it though, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah. He kept it for a while. Several years actually. But then he had to sell it."

"You told me he sold it to his brother." He nodded.

"His brother got down on his luck. He couldn't make much money and was in danger of losing the only vehicle he had. My grandfather sold him the truck for cheap to give him a decent vehicle."

"That was very nice of your grandfather," she commented.

"Yes, it was," he answered.

"What happened to the truck?" she asked.

"I don't know. He sold it to someone. I wish he still had it. That was a nice truck." An idea then came to Minnie's mind. She pondered the thought for a moment then made up her mind. That was what she would get Mickey for his birthday.

"But, oh well..." he said, snapping her from her thoughts. Minnie now had an idea of what to get her companion.

Mickey and Minnie finished going through the photo albums and spent a little while longer together before he walked her home.

Walking up onto her porch, she unlocked her door then turned to him and took his hands into hers.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful time today, Mickey. And thank you for walking me home," she smiled sweetly, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He grinned and chuckled from her kiss.

"You're welcome, Minnie. Thanks again for helping me with those pictures," he replied.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I was happy to help. And it was fun, too," she smiled.

"Yeah, it was," he smiled. Minnie wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck and pulled him close to her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You wanna come in?" she asked.

"Thanks, but I should get on home. I'll call you when I get home though," he replied.

"Make sure you do," she responded a little firmly. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes.

"Good night, Minnie" he smiled.

"Good night, Mickey. I love you," she smiled.

"I love you, too," he smiled.

"Now be sure and call me when you get home so I'll know you made it, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. After a few seconds, they pulled back and smiled.

"I love you, Minnie. Good night, doll," he smiled.

"I love you, too, Mickey. Good night, baby," she smiled. They touched their noses together, then he pulled away and started to walk down her walkway. He turned back to her and waved to her as she waved at him.

"See ya," he called.

"See ya. Love you," she called.

"Love you, too," he called. She watched him walk down the sidewalk and out of sight. She opened her door and stepped inside, locking her door behind her. She waited for her sweetheart to call, and a few minutes later, he did. After they hung up, Minnie went upstairs, took a shower, changed into her pajamas, came downstairs and turned on her computer. The whole time she showered, she thought about her gift to Mickey. The only detail, was finding it. She connected and went to the one place she knew to look for what she wanted: Ebay Motors.

Minnie was very determined to find Mickey that truck. She remembered the details about the truck so she knew what to look for. And she really wanted to find it for her lover. Once she got to ebay motors, she typed in the make and model. Five results were found.

"Okay... Let's see here..." she said to herself. She narrowed the results to the surrounding area. Only three trucks remained. She looked over the last three. One of the trucks was a wrecker, so it was out of question. She looked at the next one. At first it looked really good. Then she read the description. It was a fully restored Silverado. It looked real nice. Then she saw the price. Her eyes widened and she gasped. The price was $10,000! And that was to purchase it now! She then looked at the last truck and her last hope. It was an '83 Silverado. Red paint, restored engine, new tires, and a cloth tan interior with a tan bench seat. 45,000 miles on it. And it was a 4x4 package. Her heart filled with hope and she smiled. It was everything she was looking for. Just a few modifications and it would match Mickey's grandfather's truck. She read all the information on it. It had only 2 bids on it and it's price was only up to $750. And the sale ended that next morning. It was also quite close to town. It was just in the next town over. She was NOT about to let this chance slip through her fingers. She was determined to get this truck.

She turned off her computer with her mind set. She brushed her teeth, said her prayer, set her clock to get her up early enough and went to bed. Her clock went off at 8:30 that next morning. As soon as she woke up, she remembered the truck she wanted to bid on. She made her bed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She fixed herself a few pancakes, said her prayer, then began to eat her breakfast while she drank her orange juice. All the while, keeping her eyes on the clock. The sale for the truck was over at 9:30. Minnie finished eating about nine, and turned on her computer. She washed the dishes while she waited for the few minutes. Then she sat in her computer chair and her fight to win the truck began. It was for her boyfriend. She would NOT lose this truck without a fight!

By now, there had been two more bids and the price was up to $850. She didn't care. She'd write a check if she had to. But she wanted this truck. She placed her bid at a few minutes till it ended. She was the fourth bidder at $870. Another bid was put in for $900. She bid again, putting in $950. She was becoming frantic. One minute and thirty seconds remaining. Someone else bid $965. She waited. At the last minute she put in $1,000 and placed her bid. Zero seconds left. The auction was over. Minnie held her breath for those several seconds as she waited to see if she won. Then the results came back.

"YES! I got it!" she squealed happily and clapped her hands together excitedly. She laughed when she saw that she had won the truck. She had won it for $1,000. She looked up to the ceiling and smiled as she said a 'thank you' prayer.

"Thank you."

She shut off her computer, picked up her phone and dialed Daisy's number.

"Hello, Daisy. This is Minnie. Listen... Could you do me a favor?"

Several minutes later, Minnie had got off the phone to Daisy and changed out of her pj's into something more suitable. Daisy came by a few minutes later and picked her up. The young mouse got her purse, got a copy of the paper, locked her door andleft. On the way, she explained the situation to Daisy. Daisy was happy to help. Minnie also thought that Daisy kind of owed her since Daisy had dragged her into some of her half-baked schemes before. Minnie had the money ready in her purse, plus her checkbook and a pen ready just in case. Daisy drove while Minnie sat in the passenger seat. It didn't take but about fourty minutes to drive to the location. The girls pulled up to a modern looking house with a white, stockade fence around the yard. And sitting right on the driveway was the red Silverado.

Daisy parked her car and they got out. Minnie waled up to the front door while Daisy stayed a few feet behind. The young brunette knocked a few time on the screen door. After a several seconds, a woman who looked to be in her fourties opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you young lady?" she asked.

"Yes," Minnie answered. She got into her purse and got out the paper she printed off showing that she was the one who bought the truck and held it up to the woman. "I was the winning bidder on this pickup this morning. I bought it for one-thousand dollars."

"Ah, yes. So you're the winner. Well, I certainly didn't expect you to come so soon," the woman said with a light chuckle.

"Well I wanted to come as soon as possible. May I take a look at it?" Minnie asked.

"Sure, Miss. It's right over there," the woman said, pointing to the truck on the driveway."Go ahead and look at it. I'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you," Minnie smiled. She turned and started walking toward the truck as the woman went back inside. Minnie and Daisy walked over to the red Silverado and began to look at it.

The 1983 Silverado had a brick-red body. The rear bumper was removed to give it more of a custom look, which accented the duel exaust tips perfectly. Mud flaps hung from the backs of both the front and rear wheel wells. The tan cloth interior accented the brown dash panel and black steering wheel.

"Wow. It looks even better in person than it did in the pictures," Minnie commented.

"Is this the truck you wanted to get?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. This looks very close to Mickey's grandfather's truck," she answered, running her hand across the front driver-side fender. "I just hope Mickey likes it," she said quietly to herself with a hopeful tone. The woman came back out of the house and walked up to the young ladies.

"Sorry about that. I was washing dishes when you came."

"That's all right," Minnie replied. The woman held out her hand and Minnie shook it.

"I'm Cathrine."

"I'm Minnie."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's a really nice truck," Minnie responded, looking at it. She then turned back to the woman. "Mind if I ask why you're selling it?"

"Actually, I'm selling it for my son. He enrolled in the Army and was sent to Iraq a few months ago. He wrote me a letter and told me that he didn't need the truck anymore and that he was going to buy a new one when he came home. I don't need it because I already have a car and truck here. Now it's just taking up space. So I put it up for sale to anyone who was interested in it."

"Well I'm very interested in it. I'm getting it for my boyfriend for a birthday present," Minnie said with a smile. Cathrine handed Minnie the keys.

"Go ahead and start it up. It runs great." Minnie gave a smile as she took the keys and opened the door. She slid inside the Silverado and put the keys in the ignition. She pumped the accelerator a few times to get the fuel in the engine, then she cranked it up. The V8 engine hummed to life and sounded great. Minnie could hear the horses rumble under the hood. It didn't even miss or backfire.

"Wow! It sounds great!" Minnie said. She looked at the odometer. 45,346 miles on it. She looked at the dash panel. It was smooth, clean and didn't have any blemishes on it. And it still had half a tank of gas.

"Try out the radio," Cathrine told her. Minnie turned the radio knob and it came on, playing through the speakers with good clearity. She switched off the radio.

"Does all the lights work?" Minnie asked.

"Sure does. See for yourself."

"Daisy, could you tell me if the lights work?"

"Sure," Daisy replied. She stood in front of the truck as Minnie turned on the headlights, taillights and parklights. Daisy checked all the lights on the truck.

"All of them work," Daisy said.

"Thanks, Daisy," Minnie responded. She then checked to make sure all the dash lights worked. All of them functioned properly.

"What about the heater and air conditioner?" Minnie asked.

"See for yourself," Cathrine responded. Minnie tried out both. The heater was toasty warm and the air conditioner was ice cold.

"Why don't you take it for a test drive?" Cathrine asked.

"Sure," Minnie replied. Daisy got in and sat in the center of the seat as Cathrine climbed in and sat on the passenger side.

All of them buckled up and Minnie put the Silverado in reverse, backed out of the driveway, put the truck in drive and drove off. The five-speed automatic transmission shifted perfectly. After taking it for a brief test drive, Minnie drove them back and parked it on the driveway.

"I'll take it!" she said eagerly, putting it in park.

"Alright," Cathrine replied. They got out and everything was fixed up. Cathrine gave Minnie the keys and shook her hand.

"Thank you very much," Minnie smiled.

"My pleasure. I hope your boyfriend likes the truck."

"Oh, I think he will. I hope your son stays safe and comes home soon."

"Thank you. You take care."

"You, too. And thanks again."

"You're welcome." Minnie climbed into the cab of the Silverado as Daisy got back into her car. Minnie revved the engine to life and put it in drive. After putting on her seatbelt, she pulled out of the driveway and started for home with Daisy following her. When they got back to town, Minnie pulled into Horace's garage to let him check the truck. She explained that it was Mickey's birthday present.

Horace checked the Silverado and found that it had no mechanical problems. All it needed was some oil, some antifreeze and a wash job inside and out. It also needed a few paint decals to make it look exact.

"Do you think you could paint it today?" Minnie asked hopefully.

"Sure. I can do it right now," Horace replied.

"Oh, thank you, Horace!"

"No problem." Minnie explained to Horace how she wanted it to look. Then she and Daisy sat and waited the few hours it took him to paint it and for it to dry. He then called them to come and see it. When Minnie saw the truck her jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened.

"Wow..." she uttered. The Silverado now had a brick-red body with a white stripe running from the beginning of the front quarter panels, through the doors and bed, and wrapped around the tailgate.

"Horace, it looks great!" Minnie smiled.

"No problem, Minnie. Mickey's my buddy, too." He then popped the hood. "Do you want me to go ahead and put in the oil and antifreeze?"

"I'll do it," Minnie said. Horace looked at her a little funny.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Minnie crossed her arms across her chest and firmed her gaze at him.

"I DO have a little mechanical 'know how', you know. I've worked on my own car before. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Okay. If you say so," he said closing the hood. He wiped his hands off with a rag. "You're good to go." Minnie opened the door and climbed in. She closed the door and rolled down the crank window.

"Thanks, Horace. What do I owe you?"

"It's on me, since it is Mickey's birthday present."

"Thanks a bunch, Horace!" Minnie replied.

"No problem." Minnie started the truck and pulled out of the garage as she waved. She drove back to her house where she moved her car onto her driveway and pulled the truck into her garage to keep it out of sight. She got out and looked at the truck.

"Oh, I hope Mickey likes it," she said to herself hopefully. She went back inside her house and changed into a light-blue short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue overalls and sneakers. She came back out, went into her garage and looked at the Silverado.

"Okay... Let's get down to business." She brought out her portable radio, turned it on and listened to it while she worked on the truck. She popped the hood and poured in some antifreeze. Then she poured in some oil, since she already had both in her garage. She then parked the truck on her driveway where she gave it a good scrub down. Once she finished washing the exterior, she moved it back into her garage where she then began to wash the interior. As she did, she found out that the center of the bench seat folded down to reveal a console with two cup holders.

"Wow! Neat!" Minnie smiled. Once she washed the inside of the truck, she stepped back to look at it. She wiped the top of her hand across her forehead.

"Whew. It's almost done. Just a few more things to," she said. The truck looked exactly like Mickey's grandfather's truck.

Within the following week, Minnie had obtained the new plates for the truck, had the old radio removed and a brand new CD player/radio installed. And she also bought a new air freshener and hung it from the rear-view mirror along with a gold cross. Once she hung the strawberry scented air freshener from the mirror, she got out of the truck and looked at it. She couldn't help but smile and feel excited. She couldn't wait to give Mickey his birthday present. She got a truck cover and pulled it over it for now. She couldn't wait till his birthday.

By the time Tuesday, November 18th came, Minnie could barely contain her excitement. She had got her sweetheart a birthday card and filled it out. She also baked him a vanilla cream cheese birthday cake. Before she left to go over to his house, she got a small, red gift box and dropped the keys to the Silverado in it. She left it on the counter at her house for now. She then left drove over to Mickey's house.

She walked up to his front door and knocked on it. Mickey opened the door.

"Hiya, Minnie!" he smiled with his cheerful smile.

"Hi, Mickey! Happy birthday!" Minnie smiled cheerfully. She leaned close and kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh, gosh. Thanks, Minnie," he said with a bit of a blush. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I have a present for you but you don't get it until later," she smiled playfully.

"I told you you didn't have to get me anything," he replied.

"Now if I had've told you not to get me anything for my birthday, would you have listened to me?" she asked with a knowing grin. He grinned. She had him.

"No," he grinned.

"Well see," she grinned. She leaned up and gave him a playful peck on his nose. "C'mon. Let's start your birthday," she smiled as she let her arms slip from behind his neck and wrapped one arm around his. Mickey closed his door, then he and Minnie began walking down the walkway.

"So where are we going?" he asked. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze as she brushed her side against his playfully and smiled.

"You'll see, birthday boy. Just leave it to me," she replied playfully. He nodded with a smile.

Mickey and Minnie got into her car and drove to the park. She had packed a picnic lunch for the two of them, and they sat and ate together under their favorite tree at their spot. Both had a grand time. Once they finished eating, they relaxed for a while together. Later, they met up with Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle and Horace and went to the Bowling Ally. They all had a great time. They played three games. They split into three teams: Mickey and Minnie VS. Donald and Daisy VS. Goofy, Clarabelle and Horace. All three teams won a game each and all had a great time.

Once they left the Bowling Ally, they then headed to the Miniature Golf course. The gang had a blast. Later that evening, they all gathered at Minnie's house where they held Mickey's birthday party. All of them were sitting in the living room waiting on Minnie to bring in the cake. She emerged from the kitchen carrying the cake she baked with some lit candles on it. She set it down on the coffee table.

"Happy birthday, Mickey!" everyone cheered. Mickey looked at the cake. It had white icing and red frosting outlining it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICKEY! was written in red.

"Thanks, everybody," Mickey said with a smile. Mickey blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Minnie then handed him the knife.

"You cut the first slice," she smiled. He nodded with a smile and cut the first slice of the cake. After everyone had a slice of the cake, they all sat down to eat. Minnie and Mickey sat next to each other, as did Donald and Daisy, and Goofy, Clarabelle and Horace. Once they finished eating...

"Now it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents," Minnie smiled, nudging his side playfully. Mickey then started to open his gifts. Minnie sat next to him on the couch. She also had her camera with her to take pictures. Mickey opened his friends gifts and afterward, everyone cheered "Happy birthday!" again. A little later that evening, everyone else left, leaving Mickey and Minnie together. They stood at the door and waved at everyone as they left. Once the last guest left, the young mice closed the door. Minnie and Mickey walked over to the coffee table where everyone's paper plates and cups were.

"I'll help you with the dishes, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"You don't have to do that, Mickey. I can get them," Minnie replied with a smile.

"I don't mind. I want to," he responded.

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie," she replied. She gave him a gentle peck on his cheek. Together, the young mouse couple took all the paper plates, cups and forks and tossed them into a trash bag. Then they cleaned the living room up a bit.

"Thanks for helping me, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I wanted to help you," he smiled modestly. She giggled as she kissed him on his nose. She then got the card she had for him and gave it to him.

"Happy birthday, baby," she smiled. He took the card and read it. After he finished reading it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thanks, Minnie. I love it," he smiled. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm so glad you like it," she smiled. He pulled back and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. She chuckled.

"Mind if I get another piece of that cake?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh-uh. It's your cake. Eat all you want," she replied with a smile. "Mind if I get another piece, too?" she asked sweetly.

"Not at all," he responded. They each shared a smile then walked into the kitchen together. Minnie cut him another slice of the vanilla cream cheese cake and placed it in a plate for him.

"Here you go, sweetie," she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Min," he smiled. She gave her a warm kiss on her cheek. He then cut her a slice and put it in a plate for her.

"Thanks, dear," she smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, babe," he smiled. Both mice leaned against the counter as they ate their pieces of cake together.

"This is a really good cake, Minnie," he said, taking a bite. She couldn't help but giggle. She thought he looked adorable.

"Thanks, Mickey. I made it just for you," she replied happily.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't mind. I wanted to. I'm happy that you enjoy it."

"I do. It's really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She gently brushed her side against his. "Did you have a good birthday, Mickey?" Minnie asked hopefully.

"I had a great birthday, Minnie. I had a lot of fun today. Thank you," he replied with a with a smile, gently brushing his side against hers. Minnie's heart melted in her chest at his words. She smiled lovingly up at him.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you had a good birthday," she replied.

"I did. Thanks to you," he responded. He gently kissed her cheek, sending an enjoyable quiver up her spine. As he pulled back, Mickey noticed a little bit of frosting on Minnie's lips. A devious thought came to mind.

"You have some frosting on your mouth," he grinned. She stared to get a napkin but he put his hand on hers and stopped her. "I can get it," he smiled slyly. A sly smile came to Minnie's face as she realized what he was going to do. And she had NO intentions of stopping him. Mickey leaned close to Minnie, closing the distance between their faces. He softly pressed his lips to hers, opened his mouth slightly, pressed his tongue to her lips and gently licked off the icing. A pleasurable jolt shot through Minnie at the sensation as she returned the sweet kiss. She couldn't help but let out a soft and happy moan. He pulled back with a wide grin, leaving her with a wide grin as well.

"I got it. You taste sweet," he smiled. She chuckled and nudged her side against his. After he took a another bite of his cake, she noticed a little bit of frosting on Mickey's lips. A devious thought came to mind. She decided to return the favor.

"Now you have some frosting on your mouth," she snickered. He started to get a napkin but she placed her hand on his, stopping him. "Don't worry. I can get it," she smiled slyly. He grinned slyly when he realized that she was going to return his action. Minnie leaned close to Mickey, closing the distance between their faces. She softly pressed her lips to his, opened her mouth slightly, pressed her tongue to his lips and gently licked off the icing. An enjoyable sensation went through Mickey at the feeling as he returned the sweet kiss. She pulled back with a wide grin, leaving him with a wide grin as well.

"I got it. You taste sweet, too," she smiled. He chuckled and nudged his side against his. They shared a loving smile and finished the last couple bites of their cake. After they tossed their plates and forks in the trash, Mickey wrapped his arms around Minnie's waist and pulled her close. Minnie happily returned his action by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled as he gently rubbed her back.

"I love you, too, Mickey. So much," Minnie smiled as she gently rubbed the back of his neck. They each leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled. "Now I just have my present to give you," she added with a sly smile. Minnie closed the distance between their faces and pressed her lips to Mickey's in a loving and passionate kiss, her leg going up behind her. Mickey felt a shiver flow through him when Minnie let him taste her tongue. Minnie felt a pleasurable shiver flow through her and she let out a soft and happy moan as she tasted his tongue as well. After about six seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet one anothers eyes and smiles.

"Wow. What a present," Mickey grinned sheepishly. She giggled.

"Actually, I just wanted to do that," she grinned sheepishly and playfully. "But you can consider that part one of your gift," she added. She let go of him, and got out a small gift box she had hidden next to her microwave, and handed it to him. "This is part two."

Mickey looked at the box curiously. On the top of the box was a little piece of paper that was folded. "To the most wonderful guy I know..." was written on it in pink ink. He lifted the paper flap. "Happy birthday, Mickey." was written under the first flap. He smiled at her.

"Go ahead. Open it," she smiled softly. He gently lifted the lid of the gift box and saw a set of keys inside. He pulled them out and looked at them a little curiously. "You already have the keys to my heart, Mickey," Minnie smiled. "These are keys to something else." She set the box on the counter and took his hand. "C'mon. I'll show you." Minnie led Mickey outside to her garage and put her hands over his eyes. "Close your eyes. No peeking." She opened her garage door and stepped over to the blue vehicle cover covering the truck. She turned on the lights and pulled off the cover. She walked back over to him and gave him a playful peck on his nose. "Okay. You can open your eyes."

Mickey did as he was told and opened his brown eyes.

"Happy birthday, Mickey!" Minnie cheered. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he gasped at the sight before him.

"Wow..." he uttered. It was like looking at the picture again. There set a red, 1983 Chevy Silverado 4x4 with a white stripe, custom straight bed, duel exhaust and mud flaps that read EAT MY DUST!. He stepped over to the truck and ran his hand across the driver-side quarter panel.

"This is just like my grandfathers truck," he said.

"I wanted it to look just like it," she stated.

"Minnie... How did you...?" Mickey tried to ask. He was a loss for words. She stepped closer to him.

"I wanted to get you something for your birthday but I didn't know what. Then I saw that picture of your grandfather, and saw how much you liked his truck. I knew then that would be the perfect gift. So I found one like it and got it." Mickey then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight as he felt his eyes moisten.

"Thank you so much, Minnie. You don't know what this means to me," he uttered. Minnie felt her heart do back-flips in her chest. She knew that he loved his gift and it pleased her so much. Minnie smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"You're welcome, Mickey. You're very welcome," she uttered. He pulled back a little.

"Minnie... I can't believe you did this for me. Why?" Minnie's reply was simple and truthful. She smiled up at him as she raised her hand to his cheek and cupped it.

"Because I love you and I wanted to," she replied warmly.

"Aw, gosh, Minnie," Mickey said as he embraced her. "Thank you. I love you, too." He pulled back a little. "Minnie, you shouldn't have done this. I love it but you shouldn't have went through the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. I wanted to do it, Mickey. And it means so much to me to know that you like it," she replied.

"Thank you, doll," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you, Mickey. So much," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. They then hugged each other again. After several seconds, they each pulled back a little.

"Do you really like it?" she asked with hope shinning in her eyes and heart.

"I do. I love it. Thank you," he replied.

"Oh, Mickey. You're welcome," she responded. They then pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back a little.

"You're really something, you know that?" he smiled.

"I learned from you," she smiled back. They shared a smile, then Minnie let her arms slip from behind his head and took his hands and held up his hand with the keys. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Really?"

"Of course. It's your truck."

"Nu-uh-uh," he corrected. "OUR truck. This is your truck, too."

"But it's YOUR birthday gift."

"I can share my presents. And I want to share this with you."

"Aw, Mickey. Thank you so much," Minnie cooed as she hugged him tight.

"You're welcome," Mickey murmured as he hugged her back. They each pulled back and smiled.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he smiled. They each leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back a little.

"How about we go get a soda? I want you to be my first passenger," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey. I'd love to," she smiled, then she gave him an affectionate kiss on his cheek. After she locked the doors to her house, he took her hand into his and led her to the driver side and opened the door for her.

"M'lady," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled, giving him a gentle peck on his cheek as she climbed in. She scooted over to the passenger side as he climbed into the driver seat, closing the door. He looked at the interior of the truck.

"Wow. This looks great," he said.

"Check this out," she said, lowering the center of the seat, revealing the cup holders.

"Wow! Neat!" he grinned. She folded the seat back and scooted over next to him in the center of the seat.

"I even had a new radio and CD player put in for you," she smiled. "I hope that's okay."

"That's great. Thanks," he smiled.

"Start 'er up!" she grinned. He nodded and put the keys into the ignition. He pumped the gas then turned the engine over. The V8 roared to life.

"Wow, it sounds great!" he smiled. He turned to her. "Minnie... I don't know how to thank you. This means a lot to me. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, Mickey. You've already thanked me. knowing you like it and seeing how happy you are is thanks enough for me. I wanted to do it for you, and I'm so happy that you like it. You're very welcome," Minnie replied. Mickey moved his right arm around her and pulled her close as she nuzzled herself against him.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Love you more," she smiled cutely. They shared a smile then kissed. He moved his arm from around her and put the truck in drive, then he put his arm around her again. She sighed happily and contently as she leaned herself against him.

"Happy birthday, Mickey," Minnie smiled lovingly. "I'm so glad you had a good birthday."

"Thanks, Minnie. I did. I had a great birthday," Mickey smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, we shall," she replied. They each shared a chuckle as they touched their noses together. Then they nestled themselves together and settled into the seats.

As they began to drive, Minnie turned on the radio and tuned it to a country station. Here We Are by Alabama started to play. Mickey and Minnie each begun to sing along together.

Mickey and Minnie then headed to the soda shop together in his truck. Mickey really enjoyed Minnie's present, and that pleased her so much. It warmed her heart to know that she got him a birthday gift he really liked. Together, the young mouse lovers drove to the soda shop in the birthday gift she got him. Minnie did make Mickey's birthday a happy one. And because he had a good day, she had a good day.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this fic to Walt Disney and Lillian Disney. I also want to dedicate it to Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Happy birthday, Mickey, happy birthday, Mickey and Minnie, and happy anniversary Mickey and Minnie. Here's to many more wonderful years together.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
